


Shut Up (You Miss Me)

by Brutal_B



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Past Fic, Swearing, tumblr repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutal_B/pseuds/Brutal_B
Summary: "This has become a small routine she doesn’t know why he calls her..."A past fic, set between the group falling apart and the start of episode 1, in which Chase routinely calls Gert when its bad. He however doesn't talk about what's really happening. Gert is tired and over this game.A repost of my old fic from my Tumblr.





	Shut Up (You Miss Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Shut Up (You Miss Me)" by Doll Skin which inspired this.

            Gert’s sitting on her bed finishing up her Spanish homework when her phone rings. The name on the screen surprises her a little but she answers.

            “Hi?” she says puzzled.

            “Hey, Gert are you busy? Can we talk?” Chase says in a rush.

            “Not really and I did answer the phone so yeah. What’s up?”

            She hears him inhale as he tries to decide what exactly to say.

            “Is it your dad again?” This has become a small routine she doesn’t know why he calls her, but she does know that his father has always been a dick and they fight.

            “Yeah, no, kind of. He was upset about something from work and I just said the wrong thing, but I don’t want to talk about him.”

            “Okay so what do you want to talk about?”

 

            This is how it almost always starts he never wants to talk about what’s really bothering him—the bruises and scars he always hides—and she won’t push him. So, she sits there and listens to him ramble about some lacrosse bullshit, or what Eiffel and his stupid friends said, or even some gossip from a party. She doesn’t know why she still answers, maybe some repressed guilt for pushing him away after the group started to split or maybe it’s the crush she’s had on him since they were kids. No, not the second one, she will never admit to the second one.

            He doesn’t know why he still calls, there not friends, she’s made it clear what she thinks of him. That he’s just another airheaded jock who’s not good enough for her and never will be. Yet when things got difficult with his dad and Victor Stein become violent he always wanted to run to Gert. Maybe it was the way she used to stand up and protect them all from bullies or how no matter what she always listened to him. So, he calls her when it gets really bad and he talks and talks and talks. Yet he never tells her the truth: the truth about his abusive father, the truth about why her calls her, the truth about his feelings for her.

 

* * *

 

 

            The next day goes back to them ignoring each other neither of them know what to say. Each acting like he doesn’t call her when he’s drowning in his life. Like she doesn’t get some pleasure in knowing he still turns to her when upset. That it doesn’t kill her every time he ignores her again.

 

* * *

 

            _Buzz, buzz_. Her phone vibrates on her night stand. She looks at the caller ID and really doesn’t want to answer. She’s had a horrible day and her anxiety was acting up again. Her medication needed to be readjusted. Answering him would only make it worse and bring up all the questions she’s had since this started. She really should ignore him but…

            “Hi, Chase.”

            “Hey Gert. Are you ok? You sound a little weird.”

            She clears her throat as she rubs her tried eyes. When did she start crying? She doesn’t even remember feeling the tears.

            “Yeah I’m fucking fantastic. Just dealing with someone who used to be my best friend always calling me to talk about absolutely nothing for hours, while I’m just suppose to care about his pretty people problems. Then act like it never happened because god forbid he be seen with someone like me, I mean what would the masses even think?! I mean Chase what are we even doing?”

            “Sorry. I mean I don’t even know, but I’ll let you go if you want.”

            “No, no. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to just throw all that at you it’s just been a long day.”

            “Do you want to talk about it? I mean I’m always talking to you about my shit.”

            “Yes, cause my anxiety making me feel like I can’t even think, as a million questions are screaming at me compares to Eiffel trying to make you jealous by dancing with some random guy at the latest party.”

            “You know the real reason I call you.”

            “Do I though cause as often as we do this little game you’ve never once shared a real problem you’re going through.”

            “My dad...”

            “Oh yes your dad, so what you guys fight, and he has some high standards of what he wants from you. Like you’re the only teen going through this. Boohoo go cry about it to one of your real friends.”

            You are my real friend he wants to yell at her. He wants to tell her about the bruises and scars. “Never mind I shouldn’t have called I’ll let you go. Sorry Gert.”

            He hangs up on her. She knows she was a bitch, knows she shouldn’t have taken out her own frustrations on him. Yet right now she can’t seem to care about his emotions. She’s over this game were neither of them will admit the truth that they miss each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst. Check out Doll Skin they have a song called Puncha Nazi that Gert would so listen to.


End file.
